Until You
by loveeealwaysk
Summary: What happens when an instructor falls for his student and when a t.o and a rookie become more than friends!The untold parts of rookie blue
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything thanks for reading!**

"Ring,ring"

"Hey traci!"Andy said

"Hey,ready for our first day at the academy?"Traci asked

"Yeah as ready as I'm going to get,how's Leo?"Andy asked

"Fine,I just put him to bed which i should be doing about now."she said yawning

"Your right I guess,7 am sharp,bye Traci."Andy said hanging up the phone.

7:00am

"Good morning everyone,I am your instructor barber."jerry said

"For the duration of the academy I will be your teacher,enforcer,and not your friend."he said sipping his coffee.

"Alright partner up!"

Traci walked over to Andy who appeared to not be having a good morning.

"Andy everything okay?"Traci said concerned

"Yeah,its just I called my dad this morning he says he's fine but I'm a bit worried."she said getting out of her chair.

"I know what your going through, I can't help but worry about Leo,but will be fine."she said pulling her hair into a ponytail

"You're right I.."

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt your social hour but we have to start training." jerry said in a bad mood

"Okay,today we are going to do a team building excersise, because out on the street you only have your partner."

"I need a volunteer,umm you."jerry pointed at Traci

"What's your last name?"jerry asked Traci

"Nash,sir."she said a little hesitant

"Okay,me and Nash are partners on the street and I'm attacked and a gun is pointed at my head,what's should she do?"he asked

A blonde girl raised her hand

"You,girl with blonde hair."he said pointing at Gail

"Peck,sir Nash should take her gun out of the holster because someone is being threatened with deadly force."she said

"Correct ,Peck." jerry said

Okay let's start off with a few trust excerises okay."jerry said

"Thank you Nash." he said moving around the room to familiarize himself with the students.

5:00 P.M

"You are all released from today's session." jerry said waving his hand

"Hey Andy, Chris said wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure,I was gonna wait for Traci but I'll call her."Andy said leaving

"Ring,ring."jerry cell phone rang

"Hello?,yes Kristina."jerry said annoyed not noticing Traci was still there.

"What do you mean why do we always fight,because of your decisions

And actions that put our relationship here in the first place!"jerry said yelling.

"You know what I'm not Doing this right now!"jerry hung up the phone to see a startled Traci.

He stood up out of his chair.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that,Nash?"he said

"Yeah,Traci Nash." she smiled a little

"I should probably get going sir,get a headstart on tomorrow."she said about to leave.

"Wait,I ordered Chinese and Its too much just for me to eat."he said smiling.

"I guess I could stay for a little."she said not wanting to hurt the man, who will be in charge of deciding if she's ready for the force or not.

"Please,pull up a chair."he said sitting down

Traci pulled up a chair and saw a picture on his desk of him and two guys.

"Umm,instructor Barber?" she asked

"Yeah,I mean you don't have to call me that you can call me barber or jerry,when were not in class of course."he said looking up from his phone.

"Okay,umm who are these people in the picture?"she asked turning the picture towards him.

"Oh,my buddies Sam and Oliver." he said reminiscing on his rookie days

"Oh,its hard to believe your a cop. she said smirking a bit.

"Well,I'm not exactly out on patrol,because I am a detective." he said a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really,so your detective jerry barber?"she said smiling

"Indeed I am."he said nodding

She went over to the window and saw a newly painted red car.

"Is that your baby?"she said glancing back at him.

"Yes,it is she makes papa proud."he said putting his hands in his pocket and walking over to her.

She laughed and shook her head

"Do you dance?"she asked

"What do you mean do I dance,I am the king of dancing!"he smiled

Traci laughed about how cocky he was getting.

"Well I would like to see those moves one day." she said yawing

" Are you getting sleepy on me Nash?"jerry asked moving a little closer to her.

Before she could answer the Chinese food had arrived.

They sat down at the table to eat.

He looked over at Traci and felt a familiar feeling but quickly tried to dismiss it.

"How many students have you done this with?"she asked playing with her food a little

"Well let me see there was this one student named Traci Nash."he said

"I know what your thinking but I'm not that kind of guy or teacher."he clarified.

Traci smiled.

"What's your favorite band?"she said trying to change the subject

"Coldplay,best band ever."he said

" What about you?"he asked

"I like coldplay but I think that one republic is my favorite."

" Aww such a shame I thought you were gonna pass this academy." he said frowning.

"I mean you know coldplay is great,awesome even!"Traci said rambling

"Traci I'm kidding I wouldn't do that."Traci let out a breath and looked her watch.

" Oh my god its almost midnight."jerry had not realized the time either so they cleaned up their mess and left out the door.

"Goodnight Nash." jerry said winking at her and regretting it when he walked away

"Goodnight instructor Barber."Traci said as she walked to her car


	2. A Ring

**I don't own anything ,thanks for your reviews ,swarek doesn't show up yet but he will very soon!thanks for reading :-)**

The next day

"Hey Traci, I called you like three times last night what happened?"Andy asked changing into academy uniform.

"I was busy."she said smiling a little

"Oh,I know that look who is he?"Andy said smirking

" I'll tell you later."Traci said closing her locker door

"Good morning,today we began day two of training. Today,you will learn each others strength and weakness."jerry said eyeing Traci

"If your partner does not have a good left arm,leg or eye you will know!" "I want you to tell me both the strength and weaknesses you have as well as your partners.""you may ask why are we doing this because being a cop and having a partner is like a marriage, protect your partner.""alright begin!"jerry said

Andy looked at Traci and saw her smiling

"Instructor Barber!" she said loud for everyone to hear

"Yes,McNally is there something wrong?"he asked raising his eyebrows

"I umm.. just wanted to say how excited I am for this exercise."Andy said walking over to Traci and mouth I'm sorry.

Jerry wrinkled his eyebrows and continued working.

"Okay,I want you to tell me one thing about your partner umm,McNally tell me one thing about Nash." jerry said Rubbing his chin

"My partner Nash has a strength of being able to find clues in an investigation, and a weakness of shooting." Andy finished and jerry nodded his head. "In this academy I'm going to make your weaknesses your strength and make your strengths even stronger. "Okay, you are released from training today."jerry waved his hand and went back to his desk. A few minutes later Traci and Andy walked out of the changing room. "Excuse me Nash can I see you for a moment?"jerry asked still looking at his phone. "I'll catch up with you later Traci,"Andy said as she left the room. "You wanted to see me sir?"Traci said not understanding why he wanted her there. Jerry looked up from his phone and placed it on the table."Traci,your weakness is shooting,and in this job the object is not to shoot but you have to be prepared for the time when you have to use lethal force."he said getting out his seat and grabbing his coat."I want to take you to the gun range,its a ten minute drive,is that okay?"jerry asked hoping she say yes

Traci nodded "why not extra practice with. A detective right!"she said smiling. she texted Andy "don't wait up!"Andy looked at the text and smirked. Traci put her things in Jerry's car and sat in the front seat.

jerry turned on the radio "oh this is gotta be the good life,this city is on fire tonight."Traci laughed "I thought you were a coldplay kind of guy?"jerry smirked "I am,but I enjoy music so even though this band couldn't touch coldplay they're pretty good."Traci laughed a little "really?"jerry nodded Traci looked out the window "jerry,I think we past the gun range."jerry nodded "were not going to that one the equitment is no good."he said smirking "are y sure your not trying to kidnapp me?"Traci said smirking a little "no,just helping out a friend."he said smiling at her."oh,that's funny because I thought that you were my instructor and teacher not my friend in the words of jerry barber himself."Traci laughed "Haha,very cute!"jerry said smiling,they pulled up to the gun range. Jerry walked traci into the shooting range."hey jerry,what did you do kidnapp a hottie?"the man said getting them passes. Jerry shook his head and looked at Traci. "Did I kidnapp her?,no,a hottie,yes."jerry smiled taking the passes. Traci and jerry walked into the range,"okay I want you to stand right there legs shoulder length apart,keep your finger off the trigger and relax a bit." Jerry said standing behind her "Okay on the count of three,shoot!" "1,2,3!" Traci fired six rounds and missed the bulls eye completely. Traci sighed in frustration."hey Traci its okay,don't worry it take practice."jerry said cupping her chin. Traci nodded "okay stand like this."jerry placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her so that she was positioned correctly. "Now hold the gun like this." Traci felt Jerry's warm arms over hers and couldn't help but to stare at his toned arms."am I making you uncomfortable?"jerry asked aware of how close he was to her."no,this is fine."Traci said still looking ahead. "Okay, now I'm going to let go and on three shoot and relax."jerry stepped back "1,2,3!" Traci shot six rounds having 5 make it to the bulls eye. She looked at the target "yes!"she said she ran over to hug jerry. "I did it!" Jerry saw the excitement in her eyes and that made him want her more. Traci stopped and realized she just hugged her instructor. "I'm sorry that was completely unprofessional of me."Traci stepped back embarassed.

"Hey,its okay I'm not made of rules Traci."jerry said wiggling his eyebrows. Traci smiled "how about it detective barber,take a shot."she said lifting her eyebrow. "Oh your challenge is accepted because I am awesome and I know I will hit the bulls eye."he said acting cocky."okay when I count to three!" "1,2,3" jerry shot and only two bullets hit the bulls eye."Haha,a little rusty barber." she said laughing "oh rusty huh?"he ran over to her tickled her. Traci laughed not caring anymore that he was her instructor. jerry stopped and gazed into her eyes and leaned into kiss her. He looked for her consent and Traci nodded he kissed her with passion and fire. Jerry placed his hands on her face and Traci felt something cold like metal. Fear struck through her and she looked at his left hand and there it was a titanium wedding band.

"Jerry,stop!"Traci pushed him back off her,,jerry was confused by the action but stopped. "Take me back please!"he nodded and she stormed past drive back was quiet and they arrived back at the academy and Traci left without saying a word. "What did I do jerry thought"he moved to start his car and looked down at the wheel where his left hand was. He knew it was his ring he leaned his head against the steering wheel saying "stupid,stupid!" He started his car and whispered "I can't let her get away."


	3. Clocks

**New chapter someone special makes an appearance! I don't own anything,thanks for reading!**

Day three of training began a little earlier,with the workout schedules starting today.

"Okay,keep it up Epstein endurance is everything!"Jerry said blowing his whistle

"Nice job Peck,Diaz!"jerry said as they jogged passed him

Jerry noticed Nash and McNally about to pass him and held his breath for a minute.

"Nice job ladies,but Nash work on your running more in a foot pursuit you have to be ale to keep up."jerry said

"Yes,sir!"Traci said annoyed her and Andy started running again

"What's going on between you two?"Andy asked

"Nothing,it wasn't anything serious besides he's married."Traci said heartbroken.

"Oh,is that a good thing,he is our instructor." Andy stated

"Yeah,I guess it is."they jogged back to the building and changed into their practice uniforms.

At 1100 hours

"Okay,today we are learning defensive tactics to prepare you out there in the field." "A volunteer,umm peck!"jerry said pointing to Gail

"What if peck was a criminal and she didn't have a weapon but she was invading my space?"jerry asked Traci raised her hand "Nash?" jerry asked "tell the suspect to move back a little and if they use force arrest them."Traci stated "correct,you are an officer you control how the situation will go!" "I want you to get with your partners and practice space invading techniques and we will move on to the real stuff tomorrow!"jerry circled around as usual and glanced at Traci every once and a while.

At 1800 hours everyone was released from training and headed in the changing rooms.

"Hey,Traci what are you doing tonight?"Andy asked

"I don't know maybe grab something to eat and go out for a run,get some rest."Traci said changing into her jeans and sweater

"Some of us are going out tonight,sure you don't wanna join?"Andy asked feeling bad for Traci.

"I'm sure go have fun!"Traci said smiling

Andy left with Dov and Chris,Traci was still tying up her boots.

she grabbed her things and left the changing room she was a bit relieved not to see jerry at his desk. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her hips and kiss her,it was jerry. "Stop jerry!"she said breaking the kiss. "Traci, I can't stop thinking about you!"he said shutting his eyes and sighing. "Jerry I can't do this right now I'm sorry."Traci left jerry standing there heartbroken.

Jerry sighed he needed to relive his stress "hey,are you busy,I know where we can meet and no one will see us."jerry hung up the phone and went to his car.

30 minutes later

jerry went to a bar that was hardly ever filled he use to take witnesses or snitches there to meet.

he saw a guy with slicked jelled hair sitting on a stool drinking a beer.

"Sam, buddy!"jerry said patting Sam's back

"How's guns and gangs treating you?"jerry asked

"Well,two months undercover as a drug addict,I'd say I'm not doing to hot!"Sam said smiling.

"What about you ,instructor barber?"Sam said looking at Jerry's ID card.

"Its not murders,and interrogation rooms but it will do."jerry said sipping a scotch.

"I cannot believe you signed up for that!"Sam laughed

"I know me either"jerry said

"Whats up,jerry?"Sam asked

Jerry signed "you know a bit stressed"jerry said

"Alright,who is she?"Sam asked sipping his beer again

"She's umm.. a student."jerry said hesitant a little

"Jerry,are you forgetting protocol, and isn't this what got you in trouble last time dating that witness,and how could I forgot you married her!"Sam said reaching for his phone.

"Alright,I don't need this right now ,love advice from Sammy sleeps alone."jerry joked and took out his wallet to pay the bartender

"Haha,you my friend are going through infatuation you'll be over her before you know it!"Sammy left the bar after patting jerry on his back. Jerry left the bar,and went to his car he looked for the keys when he heard a woman whimper "help!" He ran over to where he heard the voice. He looked down and saw Traci lying in a pool of bold.

" Traci!"jerry panicked and picked her up and ran her to his car and grabbed the keys from his back pocket. "Your gonna be okay Traci, just hold on okay!"jerry drove quickly to the hospital. Jerry walked into the hospital with Traci in arms "I need help,please!"the staff rushed Traci on a gurney. "Sir,you have to stay calm please have a seat!"the nurse told jerry. Jerry looked down at his bloody shirt and took a seat he wasn't about to leave her to change or do anything. He reached in his pocket for his phone and pulled out her music player it was still playing "stop and stare"by Onerepublic. Jerry smiled and remembered her telling him she liked that band. He went over to the music store app and downloaded the song "clocks"by coldplay. He thought about what his life would be like with her,he imagined their real first date not as instructor barber and his student Nash but as Jerry and Traci. "Excuse me are you here for a patient Traci Nash?"the nurse asked jerry nodded "shell be fine,but she needs to rest and be careful with her activities she said that she in training to be a police officer. "Yes,I will make sure that her activities are limits,umm can I see her?""yes,follow me!"jerry followed the nurse to Traci's room,and saw Traci laying on her side facing the window. "You have a visitor ms Nash." Traci turned to see jerry she half smiled. The nurse left the room closing the door. "Hi."Traci said sitting up "hi,are you okay?"he said seeing a bruise on her face. "I'm okay,I guess I failed at the invading space techniques!"she said smiling a little "no,it happens to the best of us!"he said sitting down. "How,umm did this happen?"he asked "I was jogging,and this guy came out of no where and I guess he was disappointed I didn't have my purse on me,so he cut my side and punched me and kicked my side before he left."she said a little scared "I am so sorry!"jerry said putting his head in his hands "I shouldn't have told you to work on your run I was just upset about the other night."jerry stopped and looked at Traci. "Jerry,its okay I didn't run because you told me to I needed to think so I like to jog."she said jerry felt a little relieved "I want to apologize for kissing you it was put of line."he said looking at the floor."I can't say I didn't want it but jerry,you're..married." the words cut like razors coming out of her mouth. "I am divorced as of tomorrow,and separated as of last September."jerry said taking his ring off and throwing it in the garbage can."oh."is all Traci said "jerry,I like you a lot but your my instructor we would both lose everything,and I'm not exactly ready for commitment.""okay,Traci we don't have to rush into this relationship we cold get to know each other before we decide." Jerry said caressing her bruised cheek."okay,,jerry I will be your friend"Traci said smiling before jerry kissed her.


	4. Free Falling

**New chapter!thanks for all the great reviews I don't own anything,thanks for reading!:-)**

Jerry woke up feeling great!

today was a break from the academy for him the students were taking there exams and that was his second instructors job to teach them.

He looked at his phone and thought he would call Traci for coffee she was on a break since she was in her accident.

Ring,ring."Traci's phone rang waking her from her sleep

"Hello?"Traci said sleepily

"Haha,hello beautiful did I wake you?"jerry said already knowing the answer.

"As a matter a fact you did so in order for me to stay beautiful I should return to my beauty rest."she said smiling

"What if you take a break from that rest and join me for a cup of coffee and a short walk?"jerry asked

"Hmm...I don't know beauty sleep or a walk with your sexy instructor."Traci joked "I think beauty sleep wins!"Traci said laughing

"Oh really?" jerry said smiling

"I'm kidding where do you want to meet?"Traci asked getting out of bed.

"The coffee house on main street."he said smiling

" Okay,bye."Traci hung up the phone and went to go take a shower.

Traci got dressed in a blue jacket with jeans and a comfortable pair of shoes and brushed her hair down so it hit her shoulders perfectly.

Traci arrived at the coffee shop and saw jerry sitting down by the window on his phone. Jerry saw Traci walking in and got up to greet her.

"Hey,you!"jerry said smiling giving her a friendly but meaningful hug.

"Hi!"Traci said smiling Traci and jerry sat down at the table

"What's new?"jerry asked

"Nothing exams from home are the same as exams in class,but I'm fine I have a pretty good tutor who happens to be my instructor,a detective and my friend."Traci said looking at jerry

"Wow,a lucky guy he gets to tutor you!" jerry said smirking

"Hows your side?"jerry asked

"Its okay it hasn't bothered me as much as it used to."she said glancing at e coffee choices

" Good,Traci I'm sorry about that day i didn't mean to.."jerry said but Traci interrupted him "jerry,its not your fault when I was hurt you were there for me my friend."Traci said touching his hand.

Jerry sighed alright "let's take this coffee to go."jerry said getting the waiters attention.

Jerry and Traci walked for two minutes and realized that it was too cold to walk so they went back to Jerry's car.

Jerry drove Traci back to his condo,and helped her out of the car.

Jerry opened the door to his condo,and Traci walked in sipping her coffee and looked around.

" Nice place,but this doesn't scream bachelor pad!"Traci said smirking

she walked over to his CD collection and looked over it.

"Cold play,cold play,Bon Jovi!"Traci took the CD out the case and put in the CD player.

"Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

Darlin'

You give love a bad name"Traci sing along with the song and danced putting her coffee on the table. Jerry moved over to her and sang along with her.

" An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passions a prison, you can't break free"Traci smiled and sang

"Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah

Oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done"Traci smiled

" Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

You give love a bad name (bad name)

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love, a bad name"Traci laughed as her and jerry sang the song in unison.

"I thought you were all coldplay,barber?"Traci asked turning the stereo down.

"I like great things."jerry said smiling

"What made you do this,become a detective?"she glanced at the picture on his computer desk.

"I wanted to help people,you know clean up this city."he said sipping his coffee.

Traci felt a little dizzy and almost fell jerry caught her.

"Woah,easy!"jerry said guiding her to the couch

"I think its a reaction to the medicine its happened a lot lately.

"My wife used to get the same dizzy spells when she was pregnant."jerry said regretting what just came out his mouth.

Traci frowned and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Traci,I didn't mean to.."jerry sighed

"Its okay friends tell each other things right?"Traci said heartbroken

Jerry nodded "how old is the baby?"Traci asked

"I don't know 2,he's not my child."jerry said sipping his coffee

"Oh,she had an affair?"Traci said relieved he didn't have children too.

"Yes,why we got a divorce even though my past is not all that great either."jerry said looking at Traci searching her eyes.

"Jerry,its called the past for a reason everyone's made mistakes."Traci said moving to sit by him. Jerry smiled

"Since friends tell each other things.."jerry said smirking

"What?"Traci asked

"You can't dance!"jerry said laughing

Traci punched him in the arm "laugh all you want but when they call me to come on so you think you can dance I am not inviting you to come."Traci laughed when jerry leaned over to kiss her.

Traci kissed him back,jerry stop to see Traci nodded for him to continue.

"Ring,ring!"interuppted their kissing session.

Jerry sighed "hello?"

"Can we talk about this later?"jerry said getting frustrated.

He hung up the phone and went back over to Traci who was staring out the window.

"Jerry?"Traci asked feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"Yes?"he said kissing her shoulder she giggled at the gesture

"Did your wife have an affair because you were a cop?"she asked

Jerry pulled her around to face him.

"Traci,she didn't understand that being a cop detective etc.,wasn't about working and going home it was about making a difference developing a family in the division."he closed his eyes "she wanted me to give up that and i told her no,and if she really truly loved me she would understand."jerry said heartbroken.

Traci rand her hand across his face

" She,didn't that's why your getting a divorce."Traci whispered she hugged jerry.

Jerry was relieved and finally ready to actually move on but he couldn't fight the feel I of wanting something more with Traci. He pulled way from the hug "Traci,I need to tell you something."


	5. I Need You

**Thanks for all the feedback I wanted to go in to greater detail on how both relationships start ,and Sam and Andy's relationship is coming up after they leave the characters make brief appearances at the academy, but will show again later in the story. Thanks for reading! I don't own anything :-)**

Traci and jerry returned back to the academy today

Jerry was happy because he got to keep Traci there late because she had to make up the things she missed while he was instructing.

"Hey,Traci your back!"Andy said hugging her

"Yeah and glad to be,what's going on?"Traci asked changing into her practice uniform.

"Nothing,to much Chris and Dov missed you did you get the flowers?" Andy asked

"Yeah,I got all the flowers and the cards!"Traci said smiling

"So,how are you and instructor barber?"she asked letting her eyebrows

"We're just friends,and that's all i need right now."she said sighing

"I think i want more than a friend,a guy who is a rule breaker,tough,knows how to be a good cop." Andy said tying her shoe

Traci thought about last week and what jerry told her.

One week ago..

"Traci I need to tell you something."jerry looked into Traci eyes

"What is it?"Traci asked confused

"I.."jerry sighed

"Just remember no matter how far apart we are I'll be there,no matter what."jerry said bringing her in for a kiss

The present

"Traci?"Andy said

"I'm sorry,I have a lot on my mind."Traci said

"I understand,come on before were late."Andy said rushing out the door.

At 0700 hours

"Goodmorning,glad you all are finished with the boring stuff,because today we are going to learn how to kick some criminal ass!"

"No more teamwork building,were learning how to drive a police car,so grab your partners and meet me in parking lot B."jerry smiled and waved his hand to dismiss them.

Jerry walked out of the building to see his ex-wife standing there.

Traci left Andy to go back and get her jacket she forgot it in the changing room.

"What,are you doing here Kristina?" jerry asked annoyed

"I wanted to bring lunch so we could talk."she said walking over to hug jerry,jerry stepped back.

Nash walked up to see the to in the middle of the conversation.

"Excuse me,instructor barber I forgot my jacket inside."she said looking directly at jerry.

Jerry fumbled in his pocket for the keys and handed them to her.

Jerry sighed "Kristina, you can't just show up at my job and expect me to welcome you with open arms especially after everything that happened between us!"jerry said getting angered

"Jerry,you've played a part in this divorce to let's not forget your girlfriends 1-6 call you all the the time!"she said practical yelling

Traci grabbed her jacket and left out the door.

"Instructor barber,here are your keys,and I have a question about the squad car."she said trying to get jerry away from the situation

"Kristina I have to get back to my job and well talk later."jerry said leaving her presence.

"Thanks."jerry said to Traci

"No,problem has officer shaw arrived at the practice lot yet?"

"Umm,a guy with short hair,he threw pickles off his sandwich?"

jerry laughed "yep,that's Oliver!" Jerry and Traci made there way to the parking lot to see oliver and the rest of the students surrounding a white squad car.

"Okay, I'm officer oliver Shaw, one day we will meet again and one of you will get the very special talk!"oliver said taking a bote of his sand which.

"I should've known you would take over my job soon or later!"Jerry said smiling at oliver

"Jerry,brother oh i was just telling the future rookies,that one of them is going teacher the talk and I will be a better teacher than this guy right here!"oliver said patting jerry shoulders.

"Okay who's first?.."

AT 1900 hours everyone released from training.

"Bye,Traci I'll see you later."Andy said walking out the door

Hey jerry why don't you come to the penny grab a drink with me and noel."oliver said getting his gear about to leave.

"I can't I still have a trainee here,but hit me up next week."jerry said a bit disappointed seeing oliver get wasted was a bit funny.

"Okay,I'll hold you to it,how's the divorce?"oliver said

Jerry sighed "let's see she took the house I built and lives with her boyfriend and their son." jerry said frowning

" Oh,wow man I'm sorry that's rough."oliver said rubbing the back of his head.

"How are you and Zoey?"jerry asked

"Were fine,you know kids Izzy a teenager so that's interesting." he said crossing his arms

Traci walked out of the changing room still in her practice uniform.

"Hello,you must be the trainee."oliver said shaking her hand

"Yes sir,Traci Nash pleasure to meet you."she said smiling

"Hey,if he gives you a hard time you let me know, and you brother I will see you next week."oliver left put the door.

Jerry shook his head and smiled.

"He seem nice."Traci said smiling

"Yeah,he's a good friend and a great cop!"jerry said getting up from his chair.

"Are you ready?"jerry asked taking off his shirt to change into his black T-shirt with the words division 15 on it.

Traci glanced at his toned abs and couldn't help but to stare at his physique.

"Wow!"she tried to whisper

jerry smirked

"Okay let's begin!" jerry said

Okay I want you to hit this bag every time i say one are you ready?"jerry said looking at Traci as she nodded

"Kick!"

"Kick"

"Kick,umph!"track kicked jerry right in the stomach

"Are you okay!"she couldn't help but laugh

"I'm fine let's try again a little easier this time!"jerry said grabbing the mat

"I took boxing in highschool,to deal with being called a slut ex boyfriends,family problems things like that." track said kicking the mat harder

"Why would people call you a slut?"jerry asked confused

"No,particular reason."Traci lied

Traci yawned jerry noticed her she seemed a little tired lately and that she was losing her glow.

"Traci,how about we walk up at 0500 sharp and continue this training and you gt tomorrow off."jerry said

Traci nodded "thanks!" Traci went into the changing room to get out of her practice clothes.

She didn't notice jerry following her

"Traci,I want you I need you so bad I'm falling for you and i don't know how not to!"jerry said grabbing her bare torso.

Jerry kissed her with so much passion how could she say No

jerry broke from the kiss.

"I don't want you to be my friend,oliver is my friend ,my buddy but i don't wanna make love to my friends or my buddies!"jerry said I need you to be more than just my friend please!"he whispered holding her with so much passion in his eyes.

"Jerry,I can't be with you ,because I'm still putting together the pieces of my broken heart!"Traci said tears streaming down her face

"Traci, I get your heat is broken but so is mine,I don't know the future but i know I need you in it!"jerry said about to choke his own tears

Traci kissed jerry

"I don't wanna talk right now!"Traci said grabbing Jerry's shoulder and pulling him closer.


	6. Princess

**Now that jerry and traci's relationship is started I'm going to start with sam and Andy!I don't own anything thanks for reading!:-)**

The next morning

Jerry sat up and watched Traci sleep she was curled up in a fetal position. He wished he could wake up to her like this every morning ,but reality began to sink in he was her instructor and she was his student.

Jerry sighed and noticed Traci turning around fluttering her sleepy eyes at him.

"Good morning."he said moving so he was laying down beside her

"Good morning."she whispered

"How did you sleep?"he asked caressing her face

"Honestly that was the best sleep I've had in along time!"she said smirking

Jerry smiled

"Really,maybe you should sleep here every night then!"jerry said wiggling his eyebrows and wrapping an arm around him

Traci got out of bed in her underwear jerry couldn't help but stare she was so perfect in every way,at least to him.

"I hate to watch you leave,but I love watch walk away."jerry said laughing Traci smiled

"Jerry?"Traci said moving to sit on his lap

"Yes?"he said looking up to kiss her

"I.."Traci couldn't bring herself to say how she really felt for jerry because the fear of hurt was lingering over her.

"I know Traci."jerry said guessing what she was going to say by the look in her eyes,he picked her up and kissed her.

"Knock,knock"someone was knocking on Jerry's apartment door

"Open,up jerry its me!"jerry could tell it was oliver

He sighed heavily "just stay here."he said to Traci

he opened the door "oliver,brother!"jerry greeted him

"Did i interrupt you,I umm don't usually hug my friends in just their underwear,unless they are jerry barber I guess!"oliver gave jerry a pat on his back

"I came over because I thought you wanted to come down to the penny for boys and noel night!"oliver smiled

"Okay,I will be there,but couldn't you just have texted me?"jerry said holding the door open

"Well..I..umm your right."oliver said leaving

Traci came out of Jerry's bedroom dressed in her yesterday clothes

jerry frowned "you're leaving?"he said walking over to her poking his lip out.

"I have to go,and I will be back for practice remember."she said grabbing her coat and bags.

Jerry placed his arms around her hips

"What if you stay here and see could practice right now!"jerry said smirking

"Jerry,Andy is going to be worried and i already have to the walk of shame."she said kiss I him and heading out the door

Jerry smiled

Traci crept into her and Andy's temporary dorm room.

"Where are you going?"Andy said brushing her teeth

"Hey,Andy!"Traci said trying to avoid the conversation

"Don't hey Andy. Me ,I've been worried sick,I thought you got hurt again!"she said spitting in the sink.

"Im fine Andy !"Traci said putting her stuff on her bed

"Yeah,so how was your practice with instructor barber?"Andy said wiping her mouth

"It was very educational." Traci said smiling

"Oh my god you slept with him!"Andy said sitting by traci

Traci couldn't deny if she did Andy would know that she's lying.

'Okay,I did Andy he's so sweet and gentle!"Traci said blushing

"Aww you like him!"Andy said getting up to put her clothes for today.

"What are you doing today Andy?"Traci asked getting spare clothes for if she decided to stay the night with jerry.

"Nothing,I think I'm going to pick up something to watch eat takeout maybe."Andy smiled

"Well you can take my car,I'll have jerry pick me up."Traci said tossing the keys to her.

"Thanks,trace see you later!"Andy walked out of their dorm room and into the parking lot.

Andy was driving by the training building where she saw a guy who looked a little suspicious.

She drove over to the parking lot to see what he was doing there.

"Hi,are you suppose to be here?"Andy said looking a little hesitant because he looked kind of like a thug.

He smiled "yeah, maybe you could help me I'm looking for jerry barber." Sam said flashing his harmless dimples.

"Oh,he won't be here today its our two week break and he has an appointment for today."she said smiling

"Oh,what are you his girlfriend assistant."he said rubbing his chin

"What,no I'm a trainee."Andy said frowning

" Look,princess l don't really care if your sleeping with him or not, but if you happen to see him tell him Sammy needs to talk to him.

Andy tried to respond but he was already pulling off.

he was cute she thought to herself ,she took out her phone and texted Traci.

To:Traci

Hot guy by the name of Sammy said he needs to see jerry!


	7. Your Girl

**I don't own anything,thanks for reading!:-)**

Buzz,buzz Traci picked up her phone while in the passenger side of Jerry's car.

"Hey,Jerry Andy says a guy named Sammy was looking for you."she said checking her moms messages to see pictures of Leo.

"Okay,what are you smiling about?"he said glancing over at her

"Nothing,I'm just happy."Traci said rubbing his hand

Jerry smiled "I never thought in I would be here."he said turning the car into the driveway.

"What do you mean?"Traci asked

Jerry smirked and got out of the car,he went over helping her out of the car.

"You didn't answer my question."Traci said handing jerry her bags and smirking.

Jerry didn't say anything he just grabbed her hand and walked into the condo.

Jerry grabbed traci's hips and kissed her.

"I never thought I would be in a good place after my divorce."he said pilling from the kiss

"Why not I mean she didn't love you right?"track asked fixing her and jerry coffee.

"Traci it wasn't even the love it was just feeling lonely,when I get home from solving a murder or helping a prostitute I want someone to be there when I put my keys in the door."jerry said accepting the coffee from tracks hand.

"Is that what I am to you,someone to come home to ?"Traci asked sipping her coffee

"No,you and me are different I want to come home to you,your not just a space filler for my loneliness." jerry said caressing her face.

Traci kissed him she felt jerry getting more passionate in the kiss and knew what would happen if they didn't stop.

Traci pulled from the kiss "I am going to go change I into my practice clothes and you need to calls Sammy!"she said playfully kicking his butt

Jerry smirked and grabbed his phone.

"Sammy,hey what's up?"he said rubbing his head

"Hey jerry you remember that case a few years ago with your informant pager?"Sammy asked entering a restaurant

"Uh yeah he lives in the west part of livestone apartments why?"jerry asked scratching his chin

"I need to get ahead on this operation,i have nothing!"Sammy said getting frustrated

"Well,I hope that helps!"jerry said glancing at Traci changing

"Hey,jerry I see why you tell for her!"Sammy said

"You've met her?"jerry asked confused

"Yeah,she cute but she your student!"Sammy said hesitantly

"I know Sammy,but she won't be in 2 more months!"jerry said thinking about what would happen to there relationship.

"Alright, maybe she can teach you how to actually win at poker!"Sammy said laughing

jerry smirked "I'll talk to you later Sammy!"he said hanging up the phone

Sammy glances over the restaurant menu and saw Andy walking in.

"Well,look who it is princess!"Sam said smirking

"Actually the name is Andy not princess!"Andy said frowning

"Well,what are you doing around here Andy?"Sam said handing the cashier the money.

"Same as you ordering take out."she said rolling her eyes

"Oh,well thanks to telling Jerry." he said getting his food

"No,problem."she said ordering her food

Sam couldn't his finger on it but she didn't seem like Jerry's type.

She was really different he shook his head to atop think I about her and went to his car and drove off

Jerry signed sweat dripping down his shirt Traci smirked

"Tired?"Traci asked panting

Her shook his head "that was intense practice,I didn't realize how much we ran in the academy!"jerry said catching his breath.

Jerry wrapped a towel around his neck "are you going back to my place?"he asked hoping she said yes

Traci nodded going to get her bags out of the changing room.

jerry went over to his desk to grab some paper work when he heard a car outside.

"No ones suppose to be here today"he said to himself

He saw Sammy outside leaning against his car.

he went out to see him he didn't understand why Sam was here he was undercover he could get caught.

"Hey,Sammy what's up"jerry said walking out of the door to his office.

"Hey!"Sam said distracted

"What's up Sammy you've been acting a little weird lately?"jerry said curious

"We've been friends for a long time right,jerry?"Sam said hesitant

"Years,what's up?"jerry asked

"I think I'm falling for your girl!"Sam said

"Traci!"jerry said angry

"Traci?,whose Traci?"Sam asked confused

Traci walked out of the door unaware of what she has just walked into.

"Hey jerry,what's going on?"Traci asked confused

"Wait,you two know each other?" jerry asked frustrated

"No!"Traci and Sam said

"If you and her are together than who did I talk to?"Sam scratched his head.

"oh,Andy!"Traci said rolling her eyes

"That means your Sammy!"said Traci extend I her hand for him to shake. Sam shook her hand

jerry sighed "thank goodness!"he said to himself.

"You're the guy Andy's had her eye on."Traci said while jerry took her bags to his car.

"Guess,so!"Sam said smirking

Jerry came back "you ready?" jerry asked looking at Traci

"Yeah!"Traci went to the car

"She nice,I see why you like her,sorry about the misunderstanding buddy."Sam said patting jerry on the back

"Its alright buddy!"jerry smiled and walked away, as Sam got in his car.

"That was awkward."Traci said to jerry

"Yeah it was I almost lost it at the thought of him liking you!"jerry smirked

"Aww,barber is jealous!"Traci said kissing his cheek

"Usually I'm not the jealous type but for you,I would go to the end of the earth!"jerry said leaning in to kiss Traci.

Sam went into a nearby seven elven where he saw Andy again. Why did he keep running into her was he suppose to talk to her.

"Hey,Andy!"he said walking out of the store

" Hey,why do we keep running into each other!"Andy said walking to her car.

"I don't know maybe its a sign or something!" Sam said walking towards her.

"Why don't you grab a drink with me?"Sam said smirking

"Well,I don't know about that since I'm sleeping with my instructor he might not like that idea!"Andy said sarcastically

Sam looked down at the ground

"I'm sorry,about that I just assumed that you were."Sam said frowning

"How about we start over." he said moving closer to her

Andy reached out her hand for him to shake,"Hi,I'm Andy McNally."

"I'm Sam ,Sam Swarek."he said smiling a little


	8. Not Ready

**I dont own anything thanks for reading,sorry for the late update!**

Traci woke up to the sound of humming coming from the shower.

She smiled and went into the bathroom.

"Is this an invitation for me to join you?"she said yawning

Jerry smirked "only if you want to he said opening the door to the shower.

Traci stepped into the shower...

Andy and Sam spent all the spare time they had together Andy began falling for Sam.

Sam got into the car and noticed Andy stating into outer space.

"You,okay?"Sam said handing her coffee

" I'm fine."she said but really the question on her mind was what happened when she became a cop she knew that Sam wouldn't tell her his job but she figured it out.

"Sam,what's your story?"she asked

"My story?" Sam asked confused

"Yeah who is the real Sam Swarek

"The real Sam Swarek is right in front of you!"he said smiling

" I'm serious I wanna know your favorite color." Andy said

Sam stop the car and sighed "my favorite color,really."he said lifting his eyebrows

He looked at Andy's face and could see she was getting upset.

"Okay Umm blue."he said scratching his head

"Blue,really Sam?"Andy said unbelieving

" What I'm not a blue guy?"Sam asked

Andy shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know I would have said orange,or stripes maybe."

Sam smirked and realized what she was saying

"You think I'm a drug dealer don't you?"Sam said offended even though he was supposed to be playing a drug addict

"Sam you don't tell me anything,what am I suppose to think?"Andy said defensively

"You know something Andy if i don't tell you anything its for your own good,and what happened to you not judging me?"Sam said angered

"My future Sam that's the thing how would we look a cop and a drug dealer!" Andy said yelling now

"Well sweetheart, let me make this easy for you were done,now your precious career is not ruined!"Sam said pulling up to where Andy was staying...

Traci and jerry played entangled in Jerry's bed

"Jerry?"Traci said laying on his chest

"Hm?"jerry said half sleepily

" What's going to happen to us?"Traci asked

"What do you mean?"he said awake now

"You,know I'm graduating in less than a month from the academy what will happen to us?"she asked sitting up

"Are you saying that we have to stop?"jerry asked frowning a little

"I'm saying that it is an option I mean I don't what division I'm working at yet,and we won't be able to see each other often,so maybe stopping isn't such a bad idea."Traci said afraid of how jerry was going to take it.

"Your breaking up with me?"Jerry's voice cracked

"More like taking a break to see how are careers play out,what if where at the same division our relationship could get us in trouble."she said trying to help the situation

"Traci,being a cop is about risking it all and taking chances,our relationship is worth taking a chance right?"he asked searching her eyes for some kind of sign.

"Jerry,I can't take that chance."Traci said tears streaming down her face.

Traci grabbed her stuff and left

Jerry stood in his living room he felt like someone had just stepped on his heart,

Andy heard keys jingling and the lock turning and knew it was Traci.

Traci turned on the light,and saw Andy who looked like she was crying.

Andy saw Traci with the same look as her and went over to hug her friend.

"Andy,jerry and I broke up!'Traci said crying

"Me and Sam did too!"Andy said crying

Two weeks later...

" Ready Andy?" Traci said putting one her heels

"Yeah!"Andy said grabbing her camera

" Were finally graduating!" Traci said excited

"I know thank god if i had to listen to another lecture on the importance of paperwork,I was going to die!"Andy said smiling

"Are Leo and your mom coming?"Andy asked

"Yeah,they should be there what about your dad?"Traci asked grabbing her car keys.

"Yeah,he said he wouldn't miss it for the world!"Andy said

Andy and Traci arrived at the ceremony where they met up with Chris and Dov.

"Ready guys?"Chris asked

"Yeah!"Andy,Dov,Traci said

"Ready to step into the future,you know I feel like holding someone,make out session any takers?"Dov said

Chris punched Dov's arm

They all took there seats in the font row

Jerry stood up to give his speech and looked into the crowd and saw Traci. "Ladies,and gentleman thank you for attending today's ceremony. As these trainees,enter into the both dangerous and life changing job.

They are well prepared and well trained for the war in the field of law enforcement. To my trainees,I am a very proud instructor you all have taught me things about myself as a person and as an officer.I wish you all the best"jerry said glancing at Traci

"David Allen's

Brandon Boyd

Alex Coles

Chris Diaz

Dov Epstein

Chris Ford

Dylan garrison

Brendan Holley

autumn Jackson

Kelly kranzas

Paul linemen

Andy McNally

Traci Nash

Sarah olive

Gail peck..."

The ceremony ended Andy,Dov and Chris went out to celebrate

Traci wanted to go home to see Leo

buzz,buzz tracks phone vibrated

From:jerry

Msg:Friends?

Traci smiled at the message

To:jerry

msg:I would like that ;)


	9. A Cop

**I don't own anything,thanks for reading! :-)**

Andy and Traci got there letters for what division they would work at.

"You,ready Traci?" Andy asked about to open her letter

"On 3"Traci said nervous

"1..2..3!"they said

"Mine says division 15,how about you Andy asked

"Division 15!"Traci said hugging Andy

one week later...

Traci walked into the locker room where she saw Andy and Gail

"Hey Andy."she said excited

"Hey,Traci I can't believe that we were hazed last night!"Andy said changing unto her uniform.

"I know you almost won,but with Gail being a peck she probably did that as training when she was six!"Traci said rolling her eyes

" you know jealousy doesn't look real good on you Traci!"Gail said smirking.

"Speak of the devil!"Traci said smirking at Gail

"Come,on Traci we have parade in five!"Andy said going to get her gear out of the locker.

Traci was walking behind her fixing her shirt when she bumped into someone.

She looked up "jerry?"

jerry looked up from his phone "Traci?"he said unbelieving

Traci had not talked to jerry since he sent her the text message.

"Traci,you don't wanna be late for parade on your first day so we should go."jerry said trying to stay professional

Traci entered the parade room and sat next to Andy

"Jerry works here!"Traci whispered

"Okay,I would like to start off the day by saying congratulations to the new rookies of 15.

"I take it that detective barber has trained you all well."

"Now today we have a big time dope dealer he was shot and appears the suspect fled from the scene.

"alright let's go,and rookies remember serve and protect but don't screw up!"Boyko said

Car assignments

Williams -Nash

Shaw-McNally

Best-Diaz

(Gail,and Dov stayed in the barn)

"I'm,oliver shaw your training officer ,and today were gonna have the talk."oliver said biting his sandwich

"Okay..,what's the talk?"Andy said biting her lip

Andy,and oliver where the first on scene taking a statement from

a distraught woman and her daughter.

"Pow,pow!"was heard inside the building

"Shoots,fired at the north building on 16th,requesting back up!"oliver said into the radio removing his gun from the holster.'

"10-4,back up is on the way."oliver radio said

Andy and oliver entered where the shots where fired from.

Andy performed CPR on an unconscious girl lying on the floor.

okay,are suspect has black hair male Caucasian,skinny."that's all I got from the witness."Noelle said

"Okay,rookies look for a guy with that description." Oliver said to Traci

and Andy.

Andy didn't find anyone with that description inside,so she went into the alley,where she was almost hit by detective Callahan.

Andy looked in the alley and saw two guys appeared to be making a drug deal.

"Hey!"Andy looked and saw one of the guys was Sam.

she wrinkled her eyebrows and put them both against the fence,Sam fled and Andy chased after him.

"Your already in enough trouble,and your running from an officer!"

Andy said tackling Sam.

"Look princess I know your upset,but I'm kind of on the job!" he said trying to hint at her.

"I bet you are!"Andy said walking him to the patrol car

Oliver looked in the back of the car and saw Sammy.

"Great!"he said driving back to the car

Andy and Oliver came back to the barn getting ready to book Sam and his friend pager.

Jerry came out to see who were the suspects the rookie arrested.

"Hey,Sammy,brother I haven't seen you since.."jerry said hugging Sam

"You're,a cop?" pager asked

"Why is he here?"jerry asked

Andy couldn't believe what she just heard,the guy she fell for and judged,was a cop.


	10. Confession

**New chapter,i don't own anything,thanks for reading!:-) **

After shift...

Hey,And,." Traci said as Andy entered the locker room.

" Hey Traci,you know Jerry's outside I think he wants to talk to you.

Traci sighed "yeah,I know,but let's talk about you making your first big arrest!" Traci said slapping her hand.

"Yeah,thanks,but one of the guys I arrested was Sam,"Andy whispered.

"Oh,Andy I know that was hard but hey he is a drug dealer."Traci said hanging up her uniform.

"No,he's the total opposite he's a cop!"Andy whispered

"That explains a lot!"Traci said biting her lip

" What do you mean?"Andy quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm saying that jerry has a picture of him and Sammy at his place,I thought they were just good friends!"Traci said grabbing her purse.

Andy crossed her arms "a little heads up would have been cool,hey Andy my boyfriend and your boyfriend are pretty close, drug dealers aren't that cool with cops trace!"Andy said a little upset

"Well,I'm sorry Andy,but you need to apologize." Traci sighed and left the locker room.

Traci walked out of the locker room to see jerry standing there.

"Hey,can I talk to you for a minute?"jerry said looking up from his phone.

Traci nodded and followed jerry into one of the interrogation rooms.

jerry sighed "Traci,where are we?"jerry asked

Traci tilted her head sideways confused by the question.

"Jerry,were at work."Traci said walking by the window of the interrogation room.

"No,Traci I mean us what are we suppose to be?"he asked putting his hand in his pockets.

"Jerry,I thought that we were Friends." Traci said walking closer to him.

"Friends right!."jerry clenched his jaw

"Jerry that's not fair,we agreed on this!"Traci said

"I know Traci,but I look at the world and expect they've done something bad,but when I look at you I see all the good in the world,."jerry said putting his hands on Traci's face.

"Jerry,I can't do this because someone else needs my love right now."Traci said

"What,that's suppose to mean,that you've moved on?"jerry asked getting upset.

"No,Jerry I can't explain it."Traci said nervously

"You can't explain,alright." jerry was about to leave

"Jer-!"Traci said

"You know what save it!"jerry left the room.

Traci signed leaving the room.

Andy left out of the locker room and bumped into Sam.

"Oh sorry!"she said looking up

"Oh so you do know how to apologize."Sam said sarcastically

" You know what Sam don't do that,I didn't know and you didn't make it as if you weren't." Andy said

"Ya know that's not really the point."Sam said walking to his truck.

"Well,what is the point?"Andy asked

"The point is Boyko asked me to take my spot as a training officer."Sam said

"Okay,what does that mean?"Andy asked

"It means I'm your new training officer."Sam said smiling

Andy stood in shock as Traci walked out of the building.

"Hey,you ready?"Traci asked checking her phone.

"Yeah,you talk to jerry?"Andy asked

"Umhmm."Traci started to cry

"Aww, come on Traci we can skip the penny tonight."Andy said hugging her.

"No,its our first day I wanna go."Traci said walking to the the car.

"You sure?"Andy asked

Traci nodded.

"Okay,so its my first day and I didn't get a lot of action!"dov said sipping his beer.

"Dov,this job is about waiting for the action to happen,and doing paper work in the meantime."Chris said

"Okay,so I should have been a power range so I could kick-ass daily."Dov said

Traci laughed thinking about Leo.

"Alright,guys I think I'm gonna go."Traci said leaving

"See you later traci!"Chris,dov and Andy said

Traci left out the door of the penny where she bumped into jerry.

"Officer Nash"jerry said holding the door open.

"Detective barber."Traci greeted

jerry looked to see no one was around and turned to look back at Traci.

" Is that where we are now?"jerry asked

"I guess so."Traci whispered about to cry

Traci walked to her car jerry followed.

"I can't keep doing this,pouring my heart out to you and having you shut me down!"jerry said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I have a son!"Traci said frustrated

"A son?"jerry said in disbelief


	11. Obession Part 1

**New Chapter, I don't own anything,thanks for reading!:-) **

After parade Sam and Andy got their gear and went out to the lot.

"Alright,rookie let's lay down some rules I am not your boyfriend do not cry to me,and follow my lead on everything,clear?"Sam asked

"Yeah,I don't date cops anyway!"Andy said getting in the car

Sam squinted his eyes and nodded his head.

Dispatcher: we have a 10-87 on south avenue.

Sam picked up the radio "1505 responding"Sam said

"10-4."the dispatcher said

"why are we responding to broken water main,shouldn't we look for reny?"Andy asked

"A broken water main is very serious it could cause car accidents."Sam said seriously

Andy rolled her eyes

"What, did I say no whining!"Sam said glancing at Andy

"No,you said do not cry."Andy snapped

Sam scratched his head "I did?,well its all the same thing."he said

Sam and Andy arrived at the scene of the broken water main.

"Okay,McNally clear all these people away from here."Sam said taking out the traffic gear.

"Okay,I need you to please clear out is area,we have everything under control."Andy said hearing a cracking noise and seeing the road split.

"My baby!"a woman yelled

Sam and Andy look at each other

"Andy stay here I'm going to call for back up!"Sam said walking over to the distraught woman.

"This officer swarek requesting back up on south avenue we have a 10-87 and the street is cracking."

dispatcher: 1504 responding to 10-87

Sam walked over to the lady who was panicking.

" Alright,miss calm down I need you to tell me what happened."Sam said calm

"My daughter she is over there,if you don't get her out he's going to get her."she said crying

"Calm down I need you to tell me who he is and where your daughter is."Sam said

"Its to late!"she said pointing behind Sam

a black SUV pulled up and snatched the little girl from the sidewalk.

Sam ran talking in his radio

"I need back up immediately a girl has just been kidnapped."

Dispatcher: all available units to south avenue

" Sam whats going on?"Andy asked

"I need you to go over there with the mother while I call jerry."Sam said pointing to the woman.

Andy walked over to the mother "I'm officer McNally,I need you to calm down,just breath."Andy said breathing with her.

"What's your name?"Andy asked

"Kristina, Kristina barber."she said wiping her tears Andy stood in shock.

Traci walked over towards Andy

"Hey,Andy what's going on?"Traci asked

"Well first it was just a water main break that turned into a kidnapping."Andy said wanting Traci to leave.

"Okay,Andy I need you to come with me."Sam said walking over to Traci

"Nash I need you to stay with the mother and help jerry if he needs it,"Sam said Traci nodded.

"Hi,I'm officer Nash I need you to tell me what happened." Traci said

"Okay,I was walking with my daughter to the bus stop when the water main broke,and I called 911,and Jessica was gone!"Kristina cried

"Okay,calm down who would do this?"Traci asked

"My fiance peter,her father."Kristina said looking at jerry now on scene.

"Okay calm down."Traci said feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey,what's going on?" jerry asked pulling Traci to the side

"The woman's name is Kristina barber,daughter is six,and suspect is fiance peter."Traci said reading her note pad

jerry rolled his eyes and put his hand in his pockets.

"Alright, I'm going to take her to the station can you take the witness statement over there,please."jerry said sighing.

"And Traci I-."

"Detective barber the fire department is here,they need to stop the water ,so they need us to move."Gail interrupted

jerry nodded and Traci went over to Chris and the witnesses.

"Hey,Chris you got anything?"Traci asked

"No,except a lady said that she saw the mother and a guy arguing this morning."Chris said

"Okay,I'll tell Noelle so we can head back to the station."Traci said walking towards Noelle.

"Sam what exactly are we looking for?"Andy asked searching through a bookshelf.

"Jerry,told me to search the mothers apartment to find any clues,so that's what we are doing." Sam said

"Sam,come look at this."Andy opened the attic.

"Where did all these pictures of jerry come from?"Sam asked

"Not just jerry look over there,Traci."Sam and Andy looked at each other.

"She needed to distract them,call Nash we have to get back to the station."Sam said walking out of the door.

"Traci,where are you?"Andy asked

"I'm going with interview with jerry."she said looking at jerry

"Kristina fiancee is coming to the station!" Andy said

"Where is jerry barber!"a mans voice said holding a gun

Nash pulled out her weapon "Put the gun down!"Traci ordered

"No,I want you two to come with me and no one gets hurt!"the man said.

Jerry and Traci looked at each other and nodded walking towards the man.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Obession Part 2

**Recap: jerry and Traci are trying discover where their relationship stands,Andy and Sam are not together as of now but Sam is Andy's training officer. Jerry's ex wife Kristina still love him and has followed jerry and tracks relationship. Kristina's hates Traci so she planned a kidnapping,to get to chapter,I don't own anything,thanks for reading!:-) **

Andy and Sam arrived at the station...

"I wan you to come with me!"Andy hears the man yelling

"Okay,just calm down."jerry said walking over to the man Traci following him.

the man grabs Traci and puts the gun to her head.

"I swear I will kill her!"the man said scared

Jerry saw the fear in Traci's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"Jerry asked

"Let go of Kristina so we can be a happy family!" he said fighting his hold on Traci.

"Okay,but first let go of officer Nash!"jerry said movie closer.

"No!you give me what I love and ill give you what you love."the man said pointing the gun at jerry and then back to Traci.

"Okay,see that man right there his name is officer swarek he's going to go get your fiancee."jerry said pointing at Sam.

Sam went to the interrogation room to get Kristina.

Sam walked back over to jerry with Kristina.

"Peter,what are you doing!" Kristina cried

"Kristina this is what you want right you want her dead so jerry hurts to,I just want you to be happy!"peter said crying

"Kristina,you said you didn't love me,don't do this!"jerry pleaded

"She has a son Kristina you want him to grow up without his mother what if it that was Jessica!"jerry said

"You guys have a baby."Kristina cried

"I loved you jerry that was suppose to be me having a son not her!"Kristina said angry

Jerry sighed "Kristina,I loved you but its time for us to let go."jerry said looking at Traci

"Let go,I'm still in love with toy jerry,but if you love something let it go right?"Kristina said,jerry nodded.

"Peter,its okay let her go."Kristina said

Peter let hold of Traci

Sam and Andy arrested peter and Kristina.

Jerry grabbed Traci and hugged her "I thought I lost you!"he said

"Can we meet at your place tonight?"Traci whispered

Jerry nodded caressing her face.

Traci left going to the girls locker room.

She was happy to see no one in the locker room and went to the bathroom.

She took out her phone and looked at the picture of her and Leo and cried.

"Traci!"Andy said

Traci came out of the stall and hugged Andy

"Its okay,its okay!"Andy said comforting her friend...

Andy walked outside to see Sam leaning on his truck.

"Hey."he said

"Hey."Andy said walking towards him

"Is she okay?"Sam asked

"Yeah,you talked to jerry?"Andy asked

"Yeah,he's okay."Sam said

"Sam,I don't want us to.."Andy said

"Us to what?"Sam asked

"Lose each other,I'm scared okay!"Andy said crying

Sam held her face "listen to me,were not going to lose each other,okay?"Sam said

Andy nodded

"Knock,knock!" Traci knocked on Jerry's door

"Hey Traci,and who's this guy?" jerry said to Leo

"I'm Leo what's yours?"he said hiding behind Traci

"Well its very nice to meet you,and you can call me Jerry!"he said extending his hand for Leo to shake

"Come in."he said walking into the condo

"Hey,are you okay?"jerry said taking Traci's coat

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to be away from him after the day I've had."Traci said sighing

"Don't worry about how about I order pizza and we'll watch a movie!"jerry said

" ,are you a police officer like my mommy?"Leo asked looking at Jerry's picture

" Yes,I am but me and your moms job are different,she catches the bag guys,and then I help the bad guys stay away."jerry said smiling

"And Leo you don't have to call me Mr. jerry,okay."jerry said

"You see that big stand over there?"Leo nodded

"How about you pick a movie from it."jerry said

Leo ran over to pick out a movie.

Jerry walked over to Traci,"do you want to stay tonight Leo can stay in the other bedroom."jerry said wrapping his arms around her

"Umm..I don't know jerry."Traci said biting her lip

"Please!"jerry said pouting

"Don't make that face."Traci said laughing

"Okay well stay."Traci said

"How about finding Nemo?"Leo said

"Good choice!"jerry said

"You're a 30 year old detective and you have finding Nemo in your DVD collection?"Traci said smirking

"That is a classic,and a very good movie!" jerry said smiling

"Detective barber did you cry?"Traci asked

"I,well,umm,I teared up a little!" jerry said

Traci laughed.

"I am so happy I didn't lose you today."jerry said leaning in to kiss Traci.

"Jerry,do you like my mommy?"Leo asked

"Well,Leo I like your mother a lot,is that okay with you?"jerry said

"Its,okay I like it when Mommy's happy!"Leo said

Traci smiled.

"So,is this the real Sam swarek?"Andy asked entangling her hand with his.

"Well,as real as I can be."Sam said laying on his side

"What are we going to do?"Andy asked

"What do you mean?"Sam asked

"I mean,your my T.O,there are strict rules about that."Andy said sitting up now.

"I know,but I also know I don't let a guy in a white shirt tell me how to run my life!"Sam said

Andy smiled "So,your not afraid?"Andy asked unbelieving

"No!"Sam said shaking his head

"Oh,you are a great actor!"Andy said laughing

"What?"Sam asked

"You play the bad boy role,but i know you are a big softy!"Andy said giggling

" A softy huh?"he said pulling her onto him.

"Yep,just as soft as a baby's butt!"Andy said

"Well,let's see how much of a softy I am after this!"Sam said

Andy giggled...


	13. In A Flash

**New Chapter, I don't own anything,enjoy! :-) **

"Hey,can I drive?"Andy asked

"You wanna drive my truck?"Sam asked

Andy nodded

"No,your a rookie and your,well you're a rookie."Sam said

Andy shook her head "you are a control freak!"Andy said

"I am not a control freak I just like things to be..."Sam bit his lip

"Things to be under control."Andy said

Sam rolled his eyes and handed her the keys

"Don't hurt her okay."Sam said

Andy laughed and got in the truck.

"What kind of music do you like?"Andy asked

"I don't I prefer silence."Sam said rubbing his eyes

"Really,come on what do you like?"Andy asked

"Fine,umm AC/DC."yeah

"Here I'll find you some."Andy said touching the radio

"No,I'll do it watch the road."Sam said moving her hand

"I got it Sam!"Andy said

"Andy!"Sam said

Andy swerved off the road and landed into a ditch...

Traci woke up to a noisy jerry.

"Well,do you know where they are?"jerry asked

Traci woke up putting on her sweatpants

" Okay,I'm on my way!"jerry said hanging up the phone

"Jerry,what's going on?"Traci asked

jerry frowned

"Sam and Andy were in an accident,we gotta go to the hospital" jerry

Said

"Okay,I'll drop Leo off at my moms and meet you there."Traci said going to Leo's room.

Jerry nodded and left out the condo.

Jerry pulled up at the hospital and noticed Olivers car in the parking lot.

"Hey,brother."oliver greeted jerry as he came into the hospital

"How are they?"jerry asked

"Well,Sam is stable and his vitals are looking good,but-."

"Hey."Traci interrupted.

" What's going on?"Traci asked

"Sam is stable and responding, but McNally is.. umm."oliver scratched his head.

"She's what?"Traci asked

"Well,she's lost a lot of blood and she not showing any brain activity." Oliver said

Traci bit her lip as stinging tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Traci, its going to be okay."jerry said trying to comfort her

"No,jerry you know that's really easy to say when your best friend is not almost dead."Traci spat out she went to the ladies room.

Jerry sighed

"It's, okay she's just hurt."oliver said patting Jerry's back

Traci went to the bathroom and took at her cell phone

"Hi,Mr McNally?" Traci said

"Yes,whose this?" he asked

"Its Traci." she said wiping her face

"Oh,hi Traci is everything alright?"he asked

"Well,Andy's been in an accident."Traci said tears pooling in her eyes again.

"What?,is she okay?"he asked

"I think you should come to the hospital."Traci said

"Okay,I'm on my way."he said hanging up.

Traci sighed and opened the door to leave when she felt arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a closet.

Traci sighed in relief to see that it was jerry.

"Traci,stop." Jerry said

" Stop,what?"Traci furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

" You don't always have to be so strong."jerry said taking his hands out his pockets.

"Jerry,I cant-"Traci said

Jerry kissed her.

Traci pulled away from the kiss.

Jerry sighed

"Jerry,what am. Suppose to do?"Traci whispered

" She's my bestfriend and I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

Jerry wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Excuse,me I'm looking for Andy McNally"Mr McNally said to the nurse at the front desk.

" ."oliver said

"Shaw?,how are you?"he asked

"I'm good,his are you?"oliver asked

"I will be better once I find out about my daughter." said

" ."Traci said standing behind with jerry.

"Traci,how is she?" asked

"She's lost a lot of blood..and she has no brain activity."Traci cried

walked over to the nurse station

"Can,I see my daughter,Andy McNally." he choked

"Yes,sir right this way."the nurse said

entered the room

"Hi Andy,its your dad."he cried


End file.
